<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catalyst by ginwannabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947686">Catalyst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwannabe/pseuds/ginwannabe'>ginwannabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwannabe/pseuds/ginwannabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has always been a loyal and brave follower. But what was the catalyst that turned him into a leader in the fight against evil?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catalyst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for a Random Challenge given to me by Gubby on a Harry Potter board. I was given a Fat Lady/Sir Cadogan Murder Mystery. Only Gubby is warped enough to have come up with the Fadogan ship. She stated that I was in "desperate need of a challenge" and boy did she give it to me. It took me weeks of thinking on it, and 2 days of writing.  I even tackled writing in first person which is not my norm. So here it is, my Fadogan Murder Mystery!  This has been posted elsewhere and won the Wizard's Choice Award for "Quirkiest Pairing" over at SAYS!  This one is dedicated to Gubby, because it never would have been written without her!  As always, I own none of the characters, that privilege is all JK Rowling's.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catalyst</p><p>Not under the bed…in the trunk?  No.  Maybe in the loo?  No.  Seamus’ trunk?</p><p>“Did you lose that blasted frog again, Neville?” I hear my one and only roommate ask me.  I like Seamus, I do, but it’s never been just the two of us.  It was always Harry and Ron, Dean and Seamus, and then me…and Trevor.  Always odd man out, but Seamus and Dean didn’t go to the Department of Mysteries, and they didn’t fight the Death Eaters three months ago either.  </p><p>“I didn’t lose him,” I mumble, “he’s just wandered off again, and he’s a toad, not a frog.”</p><p>“Well, stop tearing up the room, he’ll turn up, he always does.  It’s time for breakfast, let’s go.”  I watch as Seamus turns and leaves the room.  Sigh…breakfast.  It used to be filled with chatter, Hermione telling Ron not to shovel his food in, Ron telling Hermione to back off.  I wonder where they are.  Are they safe?  Are they still fighting?  Have they finally gotten together?  Is Harry ready to throw them both out a window?  I grab my tie and wrap it around my neck as I head down the stairs.  As I make my way toward the portrait hole I notice someone sitting on the couch in front of the fire.  Her flaming red hair shines in the glow.</p><p>“Coming to breakfast, Ginny?”  She looks up at me, the pain in her eyes is obvious, but she gives me a small smile anyway.  Harry is an idiot.  How could he have just walked away from her?  She’s beautiful, and a brilliant witch…stupid git.</p><p>“I’m not very hungry this morning, Neville.”</p><p>“You’ve got to eat.  You need your strength to face Amycus in Defence Against the Dark Arts this morning.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me.  Stupid git.”</p><p>“Come on, at least come and keep me company.”  I reach out my hand and help her up.  She walks out through the portrait and I hear a snicker as I follow her out.  Something catches my eye as the Fat Lady swings shut behind me.  I could have sworn I just saw a horse’s tail flick out of the edge of the portrait.  The Fat Lady just smiles at me though, “Have a good breakfast,” she says just a little too cheerily for this time of the morning.  I look at her and cock my head, “run along now,” she says with a wave of her hand a slight flush to her face.  What is that all about?</p><p>I follow Ginny down the stairs and into the Great Hall.  It’s not as noisy these days as it once was.  The only table that is full anymore is the Slytherin table.  There seems to be whole groups of people missing from each of the other tables, either they’ve gone into hiding like Dean, or their parents are too frightened to send them back like the Patil twins.  I watch Luna as she sits silently at the end of the Ravenclaw table.  She smiles at me in that absent way she has.  She’s pretty, in an odd sort of way, but I swear she looks at me as if she can see right through me, makes me feel exposed when we’re together. Although, it’s not necessarily a bad feeling.</p><p>I sit down between Ginny and Seamus and begin to pile eggs and sausages on my plate.  Lavender is sitting across from us, and she too looks lost without her best friend and confidant, Parvati, beside her.  Blast this damned war.  There are times I wish I were out there doing something about it like Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  But I’m just the boy who can’t even keep his toad from leaving him.  Where could that ruddy toad be this time?</p><p>The quiet in the Great Hall is unsettling.  I look up and see Snape looking out over his new domain.  I can feel my blood starting to boil yet again.  How is it that Dumbledore’s murderer has taken his place as Headmaster?  I hear Ginny mumble something under her breath.  She’s looking up at him, too, and has that look she gets in her eye just before she sends bat bogeys flying at someone.  She’s already on thin ice after her outburst in Defence Against the Dark Arts yesterday; I think it’s time for breakfast to be over.</p><p>“Finished, then, Ginny?  Trevor seems to have disappeared again. Do you mind helping me look for him?”  I look over and see Luna beginning to head out of the big oak doors, “Come on, let’s catch up with Luna and we can have a quick search before class starts.”</p><p>“You and that toad, Neville. I think you should put a tracking spell on him,” she gives me a small smile and stands up, but she sends another glare full of contempt towards our new headmaster.  I glance up at the head table and Snape seems to be avoiding her gaze, as if he were aware of her feelings for him and felt…guilty?  Surely not. Snape has no conscience; therefore, cannot feel guilt.  </p><p>I jog slightly to catch up with Luna.  She turns as I approach and flashes me a smile.  My stomach does a flip.  Ginny approaches us and greets Luna, then she turns to me.</p><p>“Where do you think Trevor has gone this time, Neville?”</p><p>“I don’t know. The last time he took off I found him behind the tapestry on the third floor three days later.”</p><p>“Oh, has your South American Evanescing Toad vanished again?”  Luna inquires, airily. How does she say those things with a straight face?  </p><p>“I’m sorry, my what?”</p><p>“Your South American Evanescing Toad.  Daddy ran an article on them about a year ago.  It’s rare for them to be kept as pets because they vanish into thin air and then reappear elsewhere.  Yours must really like you, Neville, as he always seems to return to you.”  I look at Ginny who is trying to disguise her laugh behind a coughing fit.</p><p>“I’ve never even heard of a South American Evaporating Toad…”</p><p>“Evanescing.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“I can help you look for him if you’d like.  They like to be near plants, so my guess is he’ll be near one of the landscape paintings.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.  We’ll look near the landscapes then.”</p><p>We start up the stairway and I look at the paintings to find some that are landscapes.  I look and see the portrait of a woman sticking her tongue out at the portrait of the man next to her, his massive moustache twitching. </p><p>As we continue through the halls taking turns looking at the paintings and searching the floor for Trevor, I hear the rumblings of the other students leaving the Great Hall.  Up ahead I hear some loud guffaws and see those brainless prats Crabbe and Goyle turning the corner.  One of them, I’m not sure which, as they pretty much share the same brain, smirks at me as they pass.  </p><p>“Neville, we’ll have to look some more later.  We can’t be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts.”  </p><p>“You’re right, Ginny.  No sense earning a detention simply for being tardy.”</p><p>We turn toward the classroom and Luna follows along behind, skipping.  She looks as if she doesn’t have a care in the world.  I wish I could be more like that, not skipping, mind you, but able to not worry about what anyone else thinks.</p><p>We enter the class and take our usual seats at the back of the class.  Not even Hermione would sit up front in this class.  We try to keep as much distance between us and that barmy Amycus as we can.  The Slytherins all sit up front though.  Just as well.  I think six years of living in the dungeons is beginning to take its toll.  They all smell a little mouldy.  Hmmmm…maybe that’s why Peeves calls him “Mouldy Voldy.”</p><p>I’m shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of Carrow’s voice.  He’s calling a Hufflepuff boy forward; apparently, he didn’t think his essay on the ways to deal with a werewolf was vicious enough.  He calls Crabbe/Goyle (one of them, still don’t know which one) up and the look of pure glee on his face makes me sick to my stomach.  </p><p>“Mr. Crabbe,” apparently Crabbe is using the brain cell right now, “would you please show Mr. Hopkins one way in which to deal with werewolves,” Amycus the barmy fool said with a malicious grin.</p><p>I can’t hear what Crabbe says, but suddenly his wand is pointed at the Hufflepuff boy as he collapses on the floor screaming in pain.  Ginny’s hands are clenched beside me as I hear her mumble something about a Stinging Hex.  I close my eyes and try to drown out the sounds of the screams.  Trying to help Hopkins right now would only result in detention.  I open my eyes again as the screaming stops to see Hopkins hobble back to his desk.  I sense a movement in Ginny beside me and reach over and put my hand on top of hers.  She looks at me and I give my head just the slightest shake.  </p><p>“He won’t hesitate to do the same to you. Stay quiet.”  Her eyes flash for a moment and I can see the Weasley temper fighting to come out, but she manages to quell it, for now.  </p><p>I’m beginning to perfect the look of paying attention without actually listening to the drivel the man spouts out.  Just blend into the wall, that’s the best way to get through this class anymore.  I glance to my right and see Luna absently gazing up at Carrow as well.  I don’t know if she’s perfected the look, too, or if she really is paying attention, it’s hard to tell with her.  I think I’ll check the seventh-floor corridor after class to see if Trevor is there.  I found him there once.  Maybe there’s a landscape there that he likes…do I really think Luna is right about Trevor being a South African Emanating Toad or whatever she called him?  Landscapes…honestly.</p><p>“Neville!” I feel a poke in my side.  Ginny is looking at me and the others in the class are packing up and leaving.  I guess it’s time to get out of here.  I grab my bag and throw my things inside and follow Ginny and Luna out into the corridor.</p><p>“I’m going to head up to the seventh floor to look for Trevor,” I say as I turn and head in that direction.  I don’t really expect them to follow, but they do.  We walk in silence and I continue to search the floor and listen for the Trevor’s distinctive croak.  Luna has started skipping again, this time ahead of me and Ginny.  I turn to see Ginny smiling at Luna and hear a gasp come from ahead.  I watch as Ginny’s eyes grow wide and I start to turn toward Luna, but Ginny grasps my hand and turns me around facing the other direction.</p><p>“Neville, don’t!”</p><p>“Don’t what?” I say as I try to turn back around.  I feel Luna come up behind me and place her hand on my shoulder as she walks around so that she’s facing me.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Neville,” she whispers in a voice that’s filled with sympathy.  I’ve only ever seen her look so serious one other time, and that was at Dumbledore’s funeral 3 months ago.</p><p>“Who died?” I ask with a slight chuckle, but Luna’s eyes are filling with tears and she doesn’t seem to find my attempt at humour funny.  Ginny is looking over my shoulder and rubbing my arm.  What has gotten into them?  I turn my head and look over my shoulder; neither of them tries to stop me this time.  Nothing seems out of place.  I glance down the corridor, and then over to the left where that barmy knight who kept changing all the passwords third year is walking out from behind a bush and appears to be readjusting his armour.  Just as I’m about to turn back toward Ginny and Luna something catches my eye on the floor.  I look at it a second time and I can’t believe what I’m seeing.  It’s Trevor.  He’s on his back his little legs are sticking straight up in the air.</p><p>“Trevor!”  I run over to where he is lying and pick him up.  He’s dead.  How the hell is he dead?  Trevor…he’s been my best friend for 9 years, I know he’s just a toad, but he’s always been there for me, except when he’s vanished, but like Luna said, he always turns up again.  Uncle Algie gave him to me when I was 8 when I proved I was magic after he dropped me out the window.  Suddenly everything is blurry.  I close my eyes and quickly wipe at them.  I can’t cry over a toad in front of Ginny and Luna.  I feel a hand on my shoulder, it’s soft and light, Luna.  Another hand grips my other shoulder, firm and strong, Ginny.</p><p>“Neville, I’m so sorry.  How old was Trevor?” Ginny asks in a quiet voice.</p><p>“Nine years,” I manage to push out over the lump in my throat.  Ha!  A toad in the hand and a frog in my throat, I shake my head at the thought.  I’m a horrible person.  Who thinks like that at a time like this?</p><p>“He lived a good life, Neville.  You took good care of him, I’m sure it was just his time,” Ginny says as she continues to pat my shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t think so.  South American Evanescing Toads usually live to be 50-75 years old.  Trevor didn’t just die.  He was killed,” Luna states as if this should be common knowledge.  Ginny and I both look at her. She’s looking over the top of my head at the painting above us.  </p><p>“Excuse me, sir,” she begins, “have you noticed anything unusual in this corridor today?”</p><p>I turn to see and see Sir Cadogan attempting to climb on top of the fat pony in the painting.  With one foot in a stirrup and several small hops he manages to get halfway up before sliding back down again.  I hear a giggle coming from the bush to his right. He turns and looks at Luna.</p><p>“Unusual, you say?  Aye, always something unusual around here,” he says vaguely.  A familiar voice calls from the bush, “Caddie? Caddie, I’m waiting.”  Where have I heard that voice before?  “Hold your horses woman, I’m talking to these scoundrels,” he bellows back to the familiar voice.</p><p>“Mr. Longbottom, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood, do you not have a class to attend?”  I look up at the sound of Professor McGonagall’s voice.</p><p>“We were helping Neville find his toad, Professor,” Ginny began.</p><p>“Well it appears as if you’ve found him, I suggest you get to your next class.  I cannot protect you from detention for tardiness,” Professor McGonagall responds crisply.</p><p>“But, Professor, Trevor has died,” Luna interjects.</p><p>“Died?  Oh dear, I’m sorry, Mr. Longbottom.  You may be excused from class to tend to his disposal.”</p><p>“Professor, Luna seems to believe that Trevor was killed,” Ginny says with a trace of scepticism in her voice.</p><p>“Killed? Nonsense. Whatever makes you think the toad was killed?”</p><p>“The South American Evanescing Toad can live to be 50 years, Professor. Trevor is only 9 years old,” Luna responds.  McGonagall looks at her and opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again, clearly unsure of how to respond.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen Professor McGonagall speechless; Luna has that effect on people.  “And I think the question, Professor, is not why I think Trevor was killed, but who killed him.”</p><p>Who would possibly want to kill a toad?  It’s not like he’s ever done anything to anyone, it doesn’t make sense.</p><p>“Caddie!  Don’t keep me waiting,” the familiar female voice says again.  Where have I heard that voice before? Just then I see the face of the voice peer from behind the bush…the Fat Lady?  Shouldn’t she be at the entrance to Gryffindor tower?  Caddie?  Has the whole bloody world gone mad?  Trevor is dead…murdered if Luna is correct, the Fat Lady is here on the seventh floor for what appears to be a tryst with the barmy knight (is it even possible for portraits to do that?) and McGonagall is speechless yet again as she surveys the scene before her in the painting.</p><p>“What on earth is going on here?” she asks the Fat Lady incredulously, “Why are you not at Gryffindor Tower?”</p><p>“All the students are supposed to be in class,” she responds curtly, “no one should need entrance to the tower right now.  I am allowed to leave my post on occasion, and I’m entitled to spend some time with a friend.”  </p><p>McGonagall again opens her mouth to respond but closes it again and turns to examine Trevor in my hand.  </p><p>“It appears as if he’s been dead for a little over an hour.  How long have you been up here?” she asks the Fat Lady?</p><p>“Since the last of the students left for breakfast,” she replies with a sigh.  Then she turns and looks at the toad in my hand, “Oh dear!  Is that your frog?  What on earth has happened to it?”</p><p>“It’s a toad and yes, he’s mine.  Or he was.  Luna thinks he’s been murdered.”</p><p>“Murdered?  A mystery is afoot!  We shall work to help you solve it,” Cadogan pulls his sword out.  The Fat Lady pats his arm and says quietly, “I don’t think you’ll need your sword, dear.  Why don’t you put it away?”  He looks terribly disappointed to have to put away his sword.  </p><p>McGonagall looks at the two of them and asks, “Have either of you seen or heard anything suspicious in the last couple of hours?”</p><p>The two share a look between them.  What it signifies, I’m not entirely sure, but it looks as if they are trying to decide how much to divulge.  McGonagall seems to think the same thing.  </p><p>“If you have information that could lead to discovering how Mr. Longbottom’s toad became deceased, I would appreciate that now.”  McGonagall is losing her patience, and that never bodes well for those around her.</p><p>“We did hear something from the corridor, but we were…occupied at the moment,” the Fat Lady begins, “it sounded like someone practicing curses.”</p><p>“The scallywags were using the Killing Curse,” Cadogan interjects, “they were making their escape by the time we were able to look for the voices, and nothing seemed amiss in the corridor.”</p><p>“They wouldn’t have been able to see Trevor from their vantage point in the painting,” Ginny seems to be thinking out loud, “Can you tell us what they looked like?”</p><p>“They were already turning the corner when we looked out,” the Fat Lady says, “but they were big, definitely sixth or seventh years, and certainly not Gryffindors, I’d have recognized them even from the back if they were.”  Her eyes close as if trying to remember something, “I seem to recall seeing a flash of green as they turned the corner.”</p><p>“Slytherins,” Ginny says, “but that doesn’t help much, I can’t see any Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff practicing a Killing Curse anyway.”</p><p>“Aye, they were laughing as they galloped away as well.  I heard one scoundrel call the other one, Oyster…no…Clam?”</p><p>“Crabbe.” I mutter as I remember the look on his face as we entered Defence Against the Dark Arts, he had clearly been up to something.</p><p>“Aye!  That was the name of the scurvy dog!” Cadogan exclaims.  </p><p>Filch comes around the corner with Mrs. Norris close on his heels.  I do not like the look she is giving Trevor in my hands.  I wrap my hands around him, bringing him closer to my body.  </p><p>“Mr. Filch, would you please bring Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe into my office,” Professor McGonagall instructs, “Neville, why don’t you do something with Trevor.  You can meet me in my office later.”</p><p>I watch as McGonagall turns and starts for her office.  I look down at the toad lying in my hands and wonder what I should do with him.  I should bury him I suppose, but where, and in what?  I don’t really have time right now to deal with this, as I want to be there when McGonagall is questioning Crabbe.  I’m sad and angry and numb all at the same time.  I look up as Luna reaches out and begins to take Trevor from my hands.  </p><p>“I’ll take care of Trevor, Neville.  You and Ginny go to Professor McGonagall’s office.”</p><p>I let her take my friend from my hands, but what is she going to do with him.  He can’t just be tossed out.  She waves her wand and suddenly a box appears on the floor, she takes the lid off and inside is a red and gold handkerchief.  I watch as she gently places my pet, my friend into the box and carefully wraps the handkerchief around him.  She puts the lid back on.  I look up at the painting to see the Fat Lady wipe a tear from her eye.  She looks back at me and shakes her head.</p><p>“I’m deeply sorry, dear.  I know he was a good pet to you.  I’m sorry we weren’t able to do anything to help,” she turns to Cadogan and sighs, “I really should be getting back to my post.  There’s bound to be some students who want in by now.”</p><p>“I’ll escort you home then, milady.”  I watch has he takes the pony’s reins in his hands and guides it and the Fat Lady out of the picture.  I start walking toward McGonagall’s office with Ginny and Luna walking behind me carrying Trevor’s box.  I hear Ginny whisper behind me.</p><p>“I didn’t know portraits could shag.”  I smile in spite of myself at the thought.</p><p>As we near McGonagall’s office I can hear her yelling at Crabbe and Goyle from down the hall.  Just before I walk in the door Amycus appears and pushes me aside to go in first.</p><p>“What is the meaning of pulling these boys out of class, Professor?” he yells at McGonagall.  She turns a shade of purple I don’t think I’ve ever seen before, not even when Umbridge was here.  He really should know better than to yell at Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“These boys as you call them, I call them menaces, were seen at the scene of the demise of Mr. Longbottom’s pet this morning, and heard to be practice one of the Unforgivable Curses,” she turns toward the two again, “that alone is worthy of expulsion!”</p><p>“Only Headmaster Snape can expel a student, Professor,” Amycus says with a grin, confident that the new headmaster will do nothing of the kind.</p><p>I look at the smirks on the faces of both Crabbe and Goyle and it’s too much.  They have no remorse.  They look proud of what they’ve done.  I can no longer sit by and allow people like this to hurt innocent beings, first it’s toads, then it’ll be students.  This must end.</p><p>Crabbe makes eye contact with me and obviously still has use of the brain because Goyle is just sitting their dumbly.  Crabbe opens his mouth and says, “It was just a frog.”</p><p>Without conscious thought my wand is in my hand and I’ve made it across the office in just a few strides.  I point my wand directly at him and through clenched teeth mutter, “He was a TOAD, not a frog.  A South American Evanescing Toad to be exact and he was my friend!” Suddenly there are bat bogeys coming out of his nose and attacking him, I turn to look at Ginny who is standing behind me with her wand in her pocket and she shakes her head at me.  I realize that I am the one who has just produced the Bat-Bogey Hex, and silently, too.  I turn around still gripping my wand so tightly that I may just snap it in half.  I relax my hand just a bit and take Trevor’s box out of Luna’s hand as I pass by.  I now have a purpose.  I must bury my friend.  I can hear Ginny and Luna following behind me, as well as Amycus bellowing for McGonagall to stop the blasted bogeys from coming out of Crabbe’s nose.  I can’t hear her response, but I can tell from the roar of anger that he did not like it.</p><p>I continue my brisk pace down the stairs past the door to the Charms room where the students are just beginning to exit.  Seamus watches me as I walk past, and I hear him fall in behind along with Ginny and Luna.  I can hear Ginny quietly filling him in on what has happened.</p><p>“Blimey, he really cast your Bat-Bogey Hex silently?” I hear him say.  I pass by the Great Hall where students are beginning to gather for lunch and continue towards the massive oak doors that lead out to the grounds.  I wave my wand and they open before I arrive.  I hear Seamus whistle lowly behind me, “I’ve never seen him so angry before,” he says quietly.</p><p>I don’t stop until I have reached the beech tree by the lake.  With another wave of my wand a small hole is dug at the base of it.  I kneel down and gently place the box in the hole.  Trevor will like it here.  South American Evanescing Toads like to be around plants, isn’t that what Luna said?  I push the soil back on top of the box with my hand and pat it gently.  I stand, brush my hands off on my robes and turn to see Ginny, Luna and Seamus standing there watching me.</p><p>“Enough is enough.  It’s time we fight back.  We cannot let them get away with this, no matter what it takes, we will win this war.”  I watch as they nod and follow behind me as I begin my way back toward the castle.  Together we will fight the injustices brewing inside those walls, just as our friends are doing what they can to fight them outside of them.  Trevor will not die in vain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>